


Jaskier Has Some Explaining To Do

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [55]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Eskel and Jaskier have been in a relationship, but Jaskier "forgot" to mention it to Geralt.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Jaskier Has Some Explaining To Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while... Sorry. I'm still writing/posting for this series, honest, I'm just doing so really slowly now. 
> 
> Also, I have an idea for more to this story, so hopefully, I can get that written and posted soon.

Jaskier didn’t know what to do. After many years, Geralt had agreed to accompany him to the festival in Oxenfurt. Which would have been a happy occasion if Jaskier didn’t have another Witcher waiting for him at the festival. One he hadn’t mentioned to Geralt. 

Jaskier decided to ignore the nervousness and focus on his excitement. Excitement to be going back to Oxenfurt. To be playing new songs for the crowds. To watch other musicians. And to see Eskel. Eskel, his beautiful and stable Witcher who was waiting for him.

“I have a house in the city. Well, slightly outside the city, really,” Jaskier said. “You can stay there of course. There’s room. There is a stable of sorts for Roach, as well.”

“Hmm…”

“I will point out some good merchants for you as well. Most in Oxenfurt are fair, but some have known me,” and Eskel, he didn’t say. “For years and tend to give me a lower price.”

Another hum from Geralt.

Jaskier continued to ramble as they passed through the gates of the city.

“Master Jaskier!” One of the guards called. “Message for you, sir!”

“Oh?” Jaskier asked stopping and waited for the guard to approach him. “A message from my beautiful better half perhaps?”

“Aye. Came through a few hours ago. Said to tell you he would be at home and not to dawdle,” the guard said.

“I never dawdle when he is waiting for me,” Jaskier said, waving a hand.

“That is true. We are all surprised that you don’t begin stripping in the streets,” the guard said.

“It is tempting sometimes,” Jaskier said winking at the guard. “But, I must be off.”

Jaskier walked towards his house, Geralt behind him leading Roach.

“You didn’t say someone would be here,” Geralt said.

“I wasn’t sure if he would make it,” Jaskier replied. Not a lie. Sometimes Eskel didn’t make it before the festival. Once he hadn’t arrived until the day after it had ended. Can never plan anything with Witchers, Jaskier thought with a smile.

“I suppose I’ll find an inn then,” Geralt said.

“Nonsense. They will most likely be filled anyway. It will be fine,” Jaskier said, not sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Geralt.

When they approached the small house that Jaskier had purchased a few years ago, he couldn’t help but smile. And when Eskel stepped out the door, Jaskier ran to the other man, jumping into his arms. Eskel laughed as Jaskier wrapped his arms and legs around the other man. 

“I see you brought company,” Eskel said.

“Oh! Shit! Yes!” Jaskier said extracting himself from Eskel. “Geralt, I should explain.”

“Why don’t you go take a bath,” Eskel suggested. “I’ll help Geralt get Roach settled.”

“But…” Jaskier began.

“Go on. Before the water gets cold,” Eskel said before kissing Jaskier’s forehead. 

Jaskier nodded and escaped into the house. He knew it was cowardly, but if Geralt was mad, Eskel had a better chance of calming him than Jaskier did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
